When in Paris
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Melissa, Robin and the gang travel to Paris. Their intent is to visit Daphne's cousin Danica but of course, nothing goes as they planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so after some serious thought as to who Melissa, Robin and, the gang could team up with the answer hit me like a dodgeball to the face. Miraculous Ladybug of course. Since she is one of my new favorite superheroes. So, Here goes nothing and don't worry I'll try to give a little explanation about the show and setting if you haven't seen it but I very highly recommend watching it especially if you're into superheroes like I am.**

… **...**

* * *

Melissa was bored to death. School seemed to drag on that crisp Monday. After today she and the gang would travel to Paris mostly to visit Daphne's cousin Danica but that wasn't what excited Melissa. It was the city itself for crying out loud. There was plenty of art to see, music to hear and in the case of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo food to eat! Secretly she also hoped to catch just a glimpse of the city's protectors Ladybug and Cat Noir. They made interesting art subjects which she had steadily been filling her new sketchbook with. Of course, she still drew an overwhelming amount of pictures concerning Harley, Ivy, and friends but Jenny had mentioned on more than one occasion that Melissa needed to broaden her horizons. Leave it to Dick to show her some heroes of the world. Out of the multitude of heroes he'd shown her Ladybug and Cat Noir caught her interest (Wonder Woman had been a close second).

So, imagine her shock and utter excitement at the prospect of going to Paris. She was purely elated. Even more so when Dick announced he was joining them for the trip. Now, if only the final bell would ring.. Nonetheless, she spent the long last minutes of class doodling Cat Noir alongside Cat Woman simply because she found it hilarious.

 **BEEP.**

The final bell had rung and Melissa scurried out of the classroom with a death grip on her sketchbook. Her bag flew behind her as she tore down the steps of the school to the parking lot where the Mystery Machine was waiting. She threw her bag inside Scooby catching it as she hopped in. Their suitcases had already been loaded up that morning so off they sped to the airport to begin their journey.

…...

* * *

They met Dick at the airport who had a surprise for Melissa.

"What is it?" She asked as they awaited their plane.

"Surprise," Dick replied holding up a shirt with a ladybug pattern and a set of cat ears.

"Wicked," Melissa sighed taking the clothes from her boyfriend.

"I knew you'd like them," Dick chuckled as Melissa threw her arms around him.

"Thanks, Bird Boy,"

"You're welcome Firecracker,"

"Hey, look guys our plane is here," Daphne pointed out as the Blake family jet landed.

"Let's go Paris awaits us,"

"This is awesome," Melissa cried.

"this is like, the tenth time you've said that," Shaggy replied.

"Oh, she's just excited," Velma laughed.

"Nah, we couldn't tell," Daphne said in a good-natured way.

"Try to relax Melissa it's going to be a while," Dick added.

"Okay, okay fine I'll try,"


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Paris was going to take several hours. Luckily, Melissa had come prepared with plenty of art supplies, her fully charged mp3 player and her phone. Currently, she was drawing. Dick glanced over her shoulder in interest.

"Is that Cat Noir fighting Catwoman?" he asked intrigued.

"Sure is, Bird Boy," Melissa laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I find it funny. I've been working on this all day,"

"You're really, really talented. I mean, if I had to pick the best part of the mural yours would definitely win," Dick praised Melissa.

"That's slightly biased," Velma pointed out looking up from her French history book.

"Melissa did come in first place for the art contest last week though," Shaggy quipped.

"Very true,"

The contest the week prior was an easy win for Melissa who drew a portrait of Batman. What her peers didn't know was that Bruce himself had posed for the picture. It was one of the many, many perks of dating a superhero. Other superheroes were willing to help.

"Hey, Melissa I think you oughta show your prize to Harley and Ivy next time you visit them," Dick suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great,"

The group returned to silence. Melissa decided to start a new project after another twenty minutes of working with the ink. So, she waited for the ink to dry before turning to a new page. She had just begun the rough outline of what was going to be Robin swinging through the skies of Paris when Shaggy announced:

"Melissa you may want to see this,"

Melissa was unsettled by the tone of his voice but took Shaggy's phone nonetheless. What she saw on the screen was purely horrifying. The headline read the following:

 **HARLEY QUINN IN CRITICAL CONDITION AT GOTHAM HOSPITAL**

There were plenty of doctors at the asylum but by the time Batman had found her Harley wasn't going to survive the trip there so, he called for an ambulance to take her to the nearest hospital instead. The article went on to state that Harley had possibly received these injuries at the hands of the Joker who was still running rampant. Without a word, Melissa handed Shaggy his phone.

"Melissa?" Dick asked worriedly.

Melissa's face was void of all emotion as she turned the page in her sketchbook once more. Dick watched as Melissa started to draw a picture of what appeared to be herself beating the snot out of the Joker while Harley cheered her on from the background. Dick lightly touched Melissa's shoulder to gain her attention but she shrugged his hand off and slammed her sketchbook shut. Everyone jumped in surprise as Melissa hurled it across the plane before bursting into angry sobs. All of their attempts at comforting her were thwarted by Melissa herself who pushed them away. The others got the message and let her sulk knowing she'd be a lot calmer afterward. This was going to be a long, long trip and not for good reasons.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjjoyed. Please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts and predictions on what will happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later when the gang had arrived in Paris, Melissa was still very upset. She continued to sulk. No matter what they tried Melissa just wouldn't cheer up. They had roughly an hour before they were supposed to meet with Danica. In the hotel room, Melissa dropped her bag next to the bed and quickly whipped out her phone. Luckily for her, she had Arkham on speed dial. Dr. Leland picked up on the second ring knowing exactly who was calling.

"Melissa, I assume you've seen the news?"

"Is it possible for me to speak to Ivy?"

"Of course, hang on."

Melissa waited quietly as her call was redirected.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ivy,"

"Melissa, how's Paris?"

"I haven't seen very much yet. I was calling to see how you're doing,"

"As well as I can I suppose,"

"I wish I'd known-"

"Stop that," Ivy cut in quickly.

"What?"

"Don't you dare sulk. Melissa, you're in Paris France. There's a city of art, history, and romance and you'd rather come home?"

"But Harley-"

"Is stronger than she looks,"

"But-"

"Melissa don't worry about us, have fun,"

"I'll try,"

"Good,"

The call ended shortly after that. Ivy said to take lots of pictures and then hang up. Melissa let out a sigh letting her phone fall carelessly beside her on the bed. She did feel somewhat better but not nearly as she had been. Melissa still had some time to kill and decided on unpacking. Due to her and Dick tagging along the hotel arrangements had been set up differently. Melissa had a room to herself as opposed to with Daphne and Velma. She didn't mind in fact, she quite liked privacy. Still, even though she was in Paris, even though she was staying in a room at one of the top hotels, even though Ivy had practically ordered her to have a good time, Melissa still felt awful. Why couldn't she have been there for poor Harley?

She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by a sharp knock on the door. She sighed tossing aside her jacket before opening the door. Dick stood there with a lopsided grin.

"What is it Bird Boy?" Melissa asked dryly.

"Let's go for a walk okay?" Dick said.

"Fine," Melissa replied.

As they strolled down the hall they nearly collided with a blonde girl in a black and white shirt, yellow jacket and white jeans.

"Hey watch where you're going," she snapped.

"Excuse me but you're the one who wasn't paying attention," Melissa replied coldly.

"Whatever,"

The girl walked away in a huff leaving Melissa and Dick chuckling in her wake.

"Queen bee no doubt," Dick whispered.

"I'd place money on that bet," Melissa agreed.

"Well, where to Melissa?"

"Wherever you want Bird Boy,"

"Then right this way Firecracker,"

The couple decided to go sight-seeing while the others finished unpacking. They had fun together but as hard as Melissa tried she just couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Litte did she know that this minor feeling would lead to one heck of an adventure and the chance to meet her heroes in person


	4. Chapter 4

Dick and Melissa returned to the hotel just in time to pile into the Mystery Machine. On their way to meet with Danica at a local bakery Dick insisted on taking picture after picture "For Harley and Ivy". Melissa, of course, didn't mind. Melissa knew that even though Dick was a superhero who'd been helping Batman put her sisters behind bars for several years he still cared because after all, they were people too _and_ Melissa's family. He looked at Melissa who was leaning comfortably on Scooby. She glanced at him with a smirk that said "I'm fine Bird Boy" and for the first time since she had gotten the awful news that morning, Dick actually believed her. The van soon pulled in front of the bakery where Danica was waiting for them. They filed out of the van and into the quaint establishment without a word. Daphne happily threw her arms around Danica who returned the gesture with excited squeals of "I missed you" and "It's been too long".

After the two separated Daphne introduced Dainicato Melissa and Robin who both greeted her politely.

"I can see the resemblance," Dick mused.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed as a loud crash was heard from behind them.

"Marinette are you alright?" Danica asked rushing over to help the fallen girl "You're always tripping over nothing,"

"I'm fine Danica really, thankfully there was nothing on the tray,"

"Good, please come meet my cousin and her friends," Danica replied guiding Marinette over to the others.

Melissa looked the teen over as if studying an art subject. Marinette had big bluebell eyes that shone happily. Her raven hair was tied into twin tails that were slightly frayed now. She wore a white top with a faded jacket and pink capris that were dusted with flour which she had probably spilled earlier.

"It's nice to meet you Marinette," Fred said cheerfully pulling Melissa out of her thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you guys as well," Marinette replied cheerfully.

"How is it that you two know each other?" Velma inquired looking between Marinette and Danica.

"Danica is one of our best customers," Marinette gushed.

"Oh please, I only pick up the occasional creampuff,"

"I can't say I blame her these are wicked," Melissa sighed as Shaggy brought some pastries their table.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Firecracker," Dick agreed with a nod causing the others to laugh.

"So, how long do you plan to stay in Paris?" Marinette asked.

"A week at most," Daphne explained.

"Just long enough to see my next show," Danica added.

"Let's hope there are no gargoyles this time," Fred chuckled dryly.

"Trust me Gargoyles are the least of your worries," Danica scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked suddenly very intrigued.

"Hawkmoth?" Melissa cut in.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I'm a fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir,"

"Who's Hawkmoth?" Shaggy asked with a mouth full of food,

"He turns people into super-villans in hopes of getting the heros Miraculous which gives them their powers,"

"How do you-"

"I watch the news reports. How else do you think I have an A in French class?"

"Makes sense to me," Dick shrugged.

"Well, shall we go shopping?" Danica asked Daphne.

"Lead the way, Marinette will you join us?"

"I would love to,"


	5. Chapter 5

The Paris streets were crowded with shoppers. The teens found it hard to weave through the street. Melissa was somewhat used to it but Paris was obviously much, much bigger than Gotham and so, she stayed close to Dick. Melissa thus far had no real interest in any of the shops they'd entered. So, instead, she took an active interest in the people around her. People were busting around her doing all sorts of things. Melissa very slyly took pictures of some of them.

"Oh, my gosh,"

Melissa turned to Marinette whose cheeks were flushed.

"What's got you all worked up?"

"Hey, Marinette," someone called out from behind.

A teenage boy came over to them. Because of the severe blush, Marinette had Melissa easily guessed that she liked this boy whoever he was. Daphne and Danica knew perfectly well who it was.

"Hey, Adrien what's up?"

"I've got a photo shoot nearby but I figured I'd say hello,"

"That-that's really n-nice of you, Adrien," Marinette stammered nervously as she always did.

"You should stop by later Mari, I'd love to-"

"ADRIEN"

"Coming father,"

Melissa noticed that as Adrien walked away his posture slumped. Clearly, he was not happy, She watched as he got into the waiting limo. He looked dejected. The man beside him, presumably his father began to scold him, of course, Melissa couldn't hear what was being said but it wasn't going well as the limo pulled away from the curb. After the limo had departed, Melissa turned to the others who were now listening to Marinette gush about Adrien. Melissa had been right, Marinette had a massive crush on the blonde. Melissa rolled her eyes at all the sappy-ness that oozed from Marinette's every word as they shopped. Hey, she understood liking someone but Marinette wouldn't shut up. Eventually, Melissa could take it no longer and resort to tuning out the raven-haired teen beside her.

Soon, Melissa had to help carry the numerous shopping bags. Beside her Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were eating potato chips, Fred was just behind Daphne and Danica who led the group around the city like pros. Velma was even into the shopping. Granted she picked up books, newspapers, and magazines. Melissa's phone pulled her out of her quiet state. She soon had it pressed to her ear as Dick had taken the shopping bags from her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lissa, How's Paris?"

"Harley! Paris is wonderful but how are you?"

"Better but not recovered yet,"

"What happened to you?"

"Mister J happened to me,"

"That's not a surprise,"

"He loves me,"

"No, he doesn't,"

"You sound like Batman,"

"And Ivy,"

"Red is just hard-headed,"

"And I'm not?"

Dick smiled when he saw, Melissa light up. Talking to Harley clearly lifted her spirits even if they were bickering about the Joker and his "love" for Harley. After talking for several minutes Melissa ended the call. Now, she too had an active interest when what was happening. She and Dick split from the group again in order to talk privately and shop for themselves. This proved to be an excellent idea as the two were soon carrying shopping bags while caught up in their own conversation so much so that they failed to see the purple butterfly fly past them.

* * *

 **Reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, that was fun," Daphne sighed a few hours later.

"Agreed," Danica nodded.

The teens had regrouped at a cafe just down the street from their hotel. Melissa was quiet during the conversation. Something did not feel right. As someone who was always on high alert, she knew it. Call her crazy but she had learned to trust her instincts after all, how else was she supposed to survive this long? She looked around observing passerby, birds, and anything that caught her attention. When she felt she was being watched she turned back to the group. Marinette was giving her a questionable look.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" she finally asked.

"Something bad is going happen," Melissa stated solemnly.

"How can you tell?"

"I grew up in one of the most crime-ridden cities in the states, trust me I know," Melissa explained seriously.

"Oh,"

"Are you sure you aren't overreacting, Melissa?" Velma inquired confusedly.

"I'm dead serious,"

As if to confirm her suspicions a chorus of screams cut through the once peaceful day. Marinette went stiff and Melissa followed her gaze. Standing atop a nearby building was Cat Noir, however, something was severely off about him and as he swung down the teens could clearly see what it was, He was dressed differently. Oh yes, the skin-tight leather suit was still there however it was white. His eyes were purple instead of green and he looked mad. Like the Joker, mad. He advanced toward them causing Shaggy and Scooby to shrink back in fear while Melissa cracked her knuckles.

"Cat Noir?" Danica squeaked in surprise.

"That's not my name anymore," Cat laughed wickedly as he came to a stop directly in front of Marinette who shook with fear.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm Cat Blanc now and _she_ ," Cat said pointing at Marinette "is mine now,"

With that, Cat, swung Marinette over his shoulder and sprinted away.

"He's been akumatize," Melissa panicked bolting out of her chair with a crazed look.

"We need to go after them," Dick insisted.

"Whoa, not without a plan," Fred added.

"Well, let's make one then!" Melissa shouted.

"Breathe, Melissa,"

"I'm calm," Melissa heaved.

"Let's go back to the hotel and think this over,"

"Lead the way,"

Back at the hotel, the gang were scratching their heads. Truth be told they didn't know very much on what had just happened. Melissa was busy flipping through her notebook. She wrote a lot of different things in it but at the moment it was filled with recaps and thoughts on her favorite heros. This notebook was really helpful when it came to mysteries and although she would never admit it she was sort of glad to have a big case. Even if Paris was unknowingly depending on them.

"Well, Melissa what could have done this?"

"It's usually caused by strong emotions," Danica interjected since Melissa was busy reading.

"How do we stop it?"

"We need Ladybug,"

"Okay, is there a way we can contact her?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Well, we'll do it on our own then," Fred sighed defeatedly.

"I hope Marinette is okay,"

"Us too,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, guys here's everything I know about Ladybug and Cat Noir, including where we might find the crazy cat," Melissa declared slamming down her notebook.

"Wow, you sure took a lot of notes," Fred observed.

"It's what I do when I get bored," Melissa shrugged.

Inside the notebook were charts, tables sketches. They filled the page. She had the same type of notes for every hero she took an active interest in, Batman included. While Fred and Daphne set to work flipping through Melissa's notebook, Velma decided it would be best to go to the library and look at old newspapers. She took Danica with her as a guide. That left Melissa and Dick to keep an eye on the news, not that Melissa particularly liked this job. Shaggy and Scooby weren't very much help they fell asleep.

"Hey, Melissa what's this?" Fred asked. holding up the notebook.

"Oh, That's Cat Noir's Miraculous," Melissa shrugged.

"Isn't that the source of power?"

"Yes, but, we can't just take it off,"

"Why not?"

"Flip the page,"

"He has the power to destroy things?"

"Yes, but he can only use it once and he only has five minutes after he uses it. The thing is the guy in the white catsuit might not even be the actual Cat Noir which makes him even more dangerous," Melissa explained while taking the notebook from Fred.

'So, he's as unpredictable as the Joker right now? Great!: Dick Groaned.

"Hey, if we can figure out why he wanted Marinette we'll be one step closer to cracking the case," Melissa reassured her boyfriend.

"True,"

"Besides, the Joker isn't that unpredictable. He's got certain patterns,"

"I suppose you'd know that," Fred laughed in agreement.

"So, where's the cat?"

"My guess, the Eiffel Tower," Melissa declared confidently jumping off the bed and heading to her bag.

"What's your reasoning?" Fred inquired.

"Well," Melissa said as she continued to dig through her bags "Almost every villain under Hawkmoth's control ends up going there or doing something to it,"

"What are you looking for?"

"Stuff we're going to need,"

Daphne peered over Melissa's shoulder. How had Melissa managed to get her hands on these things? There were smoke bombs, bags of powders and vials of liquids. What was the use? Daphne remained silent as she watched Melissa. She stayed quiet until something metallic caught her eye.

"What's that, Melissa?"

Melissa smirked before grabbing the rod-like thing out of her bag. Pressing a red button on the side caused it to expand into a replica of Harley's mallet.

"How'd you sneak these things past the people at the airport?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Melissa asked deviously.

"On second thought," Daphne said warily backing away.

In response, Melissa laughed before quickly scoping up her things and heading for the door.

"Let's go,"

* * *

Outside the sun shone brightly overhead but people seemed on edge. The gang didn't need to guess why after all, they'd seen the crazed cat themselves. They stopped by the library to pick up Velma and Danica who was already waiting for them at the entrance. After picking up their friends they drove to the Eiffel tower where they were unpleasantly surprised to find Cat Blanc perched at the top watching the city with a sharp eye. Marinette was beside him handcuffed to the tower. Dick pulled out his binoculars and tried to focus in on the two.

"Well?" Melissa asked.

"He'll see us coming,"

"And?"

"Marinette seems alright for now,"

"Well, let's get up there," Fred declared.

"Wait we don't even know how he became akumatized in the first place," Melissa protested.

"Yeah, and where's Ladybug?" Danica wondered.

"Maybe, she's like, scared?" Shaggy suggested.

"I don't think she get's scared,"

"Maybe she's saving someone else?"

"Then I guess it's up to us,"

"Melissa any ideas?" Shaggy questioned.

"Well, if we find where the akuma is located we can break the object and free whoever that really is,"

"So, hand-to-hand combat then?"

"Right you are Bird Boy,"

"What's the plan?"

"I'm so glad you asked, now huddle up,"

* * *

 **Okay, so Cat Blanc is very clearly the evil version of Cat Noir. He really _does_ have a Joker-type persona when he's evil at least in all the stories I've read. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were unsure of the plan that Melissa had devised. Shaggy knew first hand that Melissa could be rash at times. Still, the duo could only hope that she knew what she was doing as they rode the elevator up to the Eiffel tower. Their part of the plan was simple enough. Create a diversion. They had done that so many times it came as second nature now. When the elevator stopped Shaggy and Scooby nervously stepped into view of Cat Blanc who was suddenly right in front of them. All they had to do was distract him. Oh, please let the plan work.

"What do you want," Cat inquired raising his claws.

"I want to see the Eiffel tower," Shaggy lied.

"You can see it from the ground," Cat replied coolly.

What Cat Blanc did not see was Melissa, scaling the tower with Robin behind her. Marinette did, however. Marinette looked at the duo questionably as Melissa began to pick the lock on the handcuffs like an expert. After Marinette was freed Robin grabbed ahold of her and proceeded to swing away with Melissa following. Meanwhile, the diversion Shaggy and Scooby were creating was begging to crumble. Thankfully, the duo was able to escape before the villain could catch on. Once on the ground the gang ushered Marinette into the van and sped off.

"Marinette did he do anything to you?" Danica asked worriedly.

"No, he didn't want to hurt me at least it seemed that way,"

"Hpmh, then why would he handcuff you?" Melissa questioned.

"So, I wouldn't run off,"

"Makes sense,"

"Marinette do you have an idea of where the Akuma is?" Danica asked.

"In the bell on his collar,"

"How'd you discover that?"

"Well, I'm intuitive,"

Melissa chewed on her lip as she contemplated how to get the bell. Even if they _did_ get it they wouldn't be able to get rid of the Akuma without the help of Ladybug.

"We need Ladybug," Danica declared as if she had read Melissa's thoughts.

"I can get in touch with her," Marinette said shocking everyone in the van.

"You can?"

"Yeah, just make sure I'm in hiding first,"

"Good idea,"

* * *

Marinette was careful as she went into hiding. Hiding was a term she used very loosely because she wouldn't be hiding for long.

"Tiki Spots On!"

Suddenly, Marinette was gone and replaced by Ladybug. The bright red suit with black spots was easily noticeable as the young hero swung through the skies of the city. Shouts of her arrival was a giveaway to her plan of surprise. Cat Blanc would soon come after her. First, however, Ladybug had some mystery solvers to meet

* * *

Ladybug swung through the hotel window scaring Shaggy and Scooby in the process. Melissa, on the other hand, was elated. Ladybug joined the gang at the table where they were preparing to put phase two of their plan into action. She was surprised at how well thought out the plan itself was and gave them the green light to go ahead. After all, should anything go wrong she would be there to help. So, as quickly as they could the gang loaded the van once again and they drove off in search of a very crazy cat. He wasn't very hard to find because he was looking for them. The gang lept out of the van and stood stock still as Cat Blanc questioned them all. However, Ladybug had gotten away hoping she could use the element of surprise against her partner turned foe.

Meanwhile, Cat Blanc continued to circle the gang glaring at them but Melissa was prepared. After getting the nod of approval from Robin she cleared her throat to get the villain's attention. Cat Blanc turned to her confusedly only to have Melissa blow powder in his face. Then he began to sweat and feel itchy. He looked down to see small vines crawling up his legs at a rapid pace. This made sure he couldn't go anywhere giving the teens ample time to escape. Just as Cat Blanc had freed himself he found himself trapped yet again. This time he'd been trapped by Ladybug's yo-yo.

"We've been a bad kitty haven't we Cat?" Ladybug asked as the two began to fight.

"Where's Marinette?"

"That doesn't answer my question,"

Getting answers was pretty much useless. The fight was dragging on. Ladybug was kept at arms length by Cat. Melissa who was watching finally had enough.

"What do you say we help them out Bird Boy?" Melissa asked.

"Lead the way,"

Melissa and Robin scaled the building closest to them and hurried across the rooftops to where the fight was taking place. Without a second thought, Melissa propelled herself into the middle of the action catching them both off guard.

"Hey, kitty let's dance," Melissa taunted while preparing for the fight at hand.

She felt more than prepared.

* * *

Years Ago.

Twelve-year-old Melissa wasn't someone to mess around with. Currently, she was racing through the streets lifting spare cash off any unsuspecting passerby as Harley had taught her to do. She had one thing in mind, Pizza. she needed pizza. To be more specific she wanted food. Oh, sure there were plenty of ingredients for salad at home but, after three weeks she wanted something else to eat. After collecting enough cash she ran to the pizza parlor. Before she could even step inside she was confronted by a group of teenage boys who clearly thought they owned the world.

"We'll be taking that money girlie," the leader said curling his hands into fists.

"No, you won't," Melissa retorted.

"Oh, really?"

The boy advanced raising his fists only to have Melissa kick him so hard he and his friends toppled to the ground. She repeated this action when she left with the pizza. Or anytime she was around the pizza parlor. The older kids soon learned that this girl meant business. Oh, yes Melissa knew how to fight.

* * *

Present.

Cat Blanc didn't understand why this complete stranger wanted to fight nor, did he care. This pest was keeping him from getting ahold of the Miraculous. If he didn't do that he'd never be able to get Marinette back. The villian shook his head before launching into an attack. Melissa was prepared and jumped back scanning her surroundings for something she could use. After finding nothing she pulled the rod from, her pocket and started fighting back with the mallet. The mallet knocked Cat in the head knocking him down and allowing Melissa to grab the bell on the collar. She yanked it off before sprinting away.

"Come back here!"

Melissa broke into a run knowing that the gang and Ladybug had her back. Melissa's speed startled many passerby who hastily jumped out of her path but, Melissa was plenty used to it. Even when a car was in her way she jumped onto the hood running across it and jumping off like a pro.

"Come and get me kitty!"

Cat growled before going to his last resort.

"Cataclysm"

Cat landed in front of Melissa who despite the grim look of things refused to relinquish the bell. She needed to get it to ladybug. Because even if she destroyed it the akuma would still be there **and** it would spread. Now, however, Melissa was in danger. No one knew what would happen if Cat used his power on a person. Melissa quickly tried to find an escape. Luckily for her she stood beneath a fine escape. Slowly she backed up before jumping up and grabbing the fire escape. She swung forward kicking Cat in the chest. When he attempted to use his power a batarang knocked blocked his path and became his victim.

With a distraction Melissa dashed away. She met ladybug a few streets later and gladly handed over the bell. Which Ladybug destroyed before getting rid of the akuma promptly freeing Cat Blanc who ran before anyone could see who he really was. Which begged the question

Who was he?


	9. Chapter 9 FINAL CHAPTER!

Melissa breathed a sigh of relief. After her near-death encounter she was happy to be done. Still, she wanted to know who Cat Blanc was. The others did as well. So, in true Mystery Incorporated fashion they split up and searched for clues. After A few minutes, Melissa had a pretty good idea of who Cat Blanc was. The gang was skeptic but Melissa urged them on. Soon, they were headed downtown where the now freed Cat was.

"Adrien?" Danica questioned as they caught site of him.

"Danica, I'm sorry,"

"Calm down you're not in trouble we just want to know what happened to you," Marinette replied soothingly.

"Well, I was just so mad at my father and for everything. Then the Akuma came and I lost it,"

"Hey, it happens to the best of us,"

"Thanks guys,"

"Are you still going to be in the show?" Danica asked referring to the fashion show.

"I suppose so,"

"Great, we'll see you there,"

* * *

Adrien didn't share the full story but they didn't need to know that. What really happened was this:

Adrien stormed through the streets of the city. His father's harsh words never left his mind.

 _You need to focus on your work._

 _Stop pursuing the girl she's not worthy._

Adrien was so fed up he could think of only one thing to do about it.

"Plagg, claws out," he ordered.

Now, as Cat Noir he ran throughout the city. Trying to clear his head was made extremely hard by the shouts of people who saw him. He was so lost in himself that he didn't see the purple butterfly that flew right into the bell on his collar.

* * *

The remaining days in Paris were enjoyable. Daphne and Danica were able to spend a lot of time together. So, were Melissa and Dick who were always found together. Even when Melissa wanted to Skype with her sisters Dick was never far away. When the fashion show came around, Melissa confessed she didn't feel like going. The others understood this and so, Dick Took her to an art show instead.

On the plane ride home, Melissa was proud to announce that Harley had healed and was awaiting her at Arkam. It had been a pretty grand adventure but Melissa and the gang couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

 **Okay, I think that wraps this story up. Please review. Now, excuse me while I go watch Young Justice in preparation for a special project.**


End file.
